


The Fear you Won't Fall

by Annette, Co_okieMonster (Annette)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: Use this line, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette/pseuds/Annette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette/pseuds/Co_okieMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy como Inefable del Ministerio Ingles es enviado en una misión de la que nadie podía informar nada.<br/>Por eso cuando el grupo del Inefable se pierde en medio de una revuelta Muggle y en la que sólo una bruja logra utilizar su traslador, hace que Kingsley sufra jaqueca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear you Won't Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para: Intimisky
> 
> Reto: # - (7)
> 
> Betas: Kyra_theurge

Egipto es una república semi-presidencialista sometida a una Ley de Emergencia desde 1967.

 **Ley de Emergencia.**

Al amparo de esa ley, la policía posee amplias facultades, los derechos constitucionales quedan suspendidos y la censura está legalizada. La ley claramente circunscribe cualquier actividad política no gubernamental: manifestaciones callejeras, organizaciones políticas no autorizadas, y las donaciones financieras sin registrar están oficialmente prohibidas. Organizaciones de derechos humanos estiman que en 2010 entre 5 000 y 10 000 personas fueron detenidas durante largos periodos sin cargos o juicio, y que en la década de 1990 la cifra de los detenidos fue superior a los 20 000. Bajo el estado de emergencia, el gobierno tiene el derecho de apresar individuos indefinidamente, y sin razón alguna. El gobierno continúa reclamando que los grupos opositores como los Hermanos Musulmanes pudieron haber tomado el poder en Egipto si el actual gobierno no hubiera prescindido de las elecciones parlamentarias, confiscado sus principales posesiones financieras y detenido a los testaferros; acciones que, serían imposibles de realizar sin un sistema judicial independiente y sin una ley de emergencia. Defensores de la democracia en Egipto argumentan que esto va en contra de los principios de la democracia, que incluyen el derecho a un juicio justo y el derecho al sufragio por cualquier candidato y/o partido que consideren el adecuado para dirigir su país.

 

 

 

 

 

**Story**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **La revolución comienza el 25 de Enero.**

 

Las noticias sobre la revolución en Egipto recorrían el mundo a pesar de que los medios de comunicación han sido censurados.

 

Aún así, Egipto se las ingenio para comunicar su descontento y el mundo sigue atento a Egipto. "Mubarak debe dejar el poder", es el grito general.

Pero a la vez, un poder se alza bajo Egipto. _Un nuevo mal_ , susurran las ruinas.

Algo que los muggles no pueden imaginar, que se oculta entre sus deseos de libertad e igualdad.

 

 

 

~~~**~~~

 

 

 

 

Arriban a Egipto el 23 de enero del 2011.

El calor es asfixiante y el aire es seco, nada que un mago con un hechizo no pueda arreglar, pero en las misiones de alta seguridad se requiere discreción y un uso mínimo de magia.

Para carácteres generales, Draco esta aquí como arqueólogo del ministerio. Acompañado de un grupo de otros cuatro inefables con perfiles similares. Nada más que un grupo de reconocimiento. Casi unas vacaciones. Es el camuflaje perfecto para otra misión donde nadie puede saber nada.

Draco siempre evalúa a sus compañeros, porque nunca esta con los mismos inefables. Este grupo consiste de dos brujas y tres magos, contándose así mismo. Cada inefable con una misión diferente. No se preocupa en comunicarse con ellos, ni preguntarles nada, todo lo que comparten es una comida al día, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras para asegurarse que ninguno ha desaparecido o se ha medido en más problemas de los necesarios.

Aprender a amar su trabajo a sido fácil para Draco, es una parte importante de lo que lo mantiene a flote. Dándole estructura a su vida después de una guerra que casi la destruyó.

Como uno de los requisítos para ser inefable, es que los magos que entran a la sección no debe importarles nada más que el misterio y los resultados, y la mayoría de ellos son gente solitaria. Eso no significa que sea una verdad absoluta, pues muchos tienen familia y amigos fuera de este entorno.

Pero en este departamento Draco encontró un lugar, su lugar. A nadie le importa la marca que hay en su brazo. Nadie pregunta por su apellido o su papel en la guerra. Así es fácil no pensar en los otros aspectos de su vida en los que ha fallado.

El aislamiento, producto de su trabajo le ha ayudado a subsistir, y los misterios mantienen su mente siempre en movimiento y alerta.

Y obviamente, no hay espacio para un corazón roto en una mente ocupada.

 

 

~~~**~~~

 

 

Detrás de cada revolución, siempre hay alguien tratando de tomar ventaja. Pero los más peligrosos son, invariablemente, los que se mantienen ocultos y en quienes uno nunca pensaría.

Las ruinas esconden tantos secretos como hace miles de años. Y en todas partes surgen nuevos males para alimentarse de nuestros miedos y debilidades. Y Egipto no es la excepción.

Decenas de encapuchados se ocultan en la oscuridad del interior de uno de los recintos dentro de la pirámide para reunirse. El líder se mantiene en el centro, vestido con su thawb y su kibrs. Extiende sus brazos antes de hablar.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Ha llegado el momento, siglos de ocultarnos, de miedo y humillación! Siglos de creerse dueños de nuestras tierras, por fin a llegado el momento de eliminar a los muggles de nuestras tierras. ¡Quiero lo mejor para mi pueblo, nuestro pueblo! - El hombre tomó aire y espero unos segundos antes de continuar su discurso.

-¡Estamos aquí para recuperar nuestra libertad! ¿Seguiremos agachando la cabeza, temiendo por nuestras vidas?- preguntó a los allí reunidos

\- ¡No!-

\- ¿Lucharemos? -

-¡Si!-

-¿Ganaremos?-

-¡SI!-

Los gritos de aprobación llenan las ruinas. Sabiéndose poseedor de la atención de los reunidos, el hombre ante el público sonríe con satisfacción.

 _El mal se asoma desde cualquier lugar y se oculta hasta que somos vulnerables._

 

 

~~~**~~~

 

 

A los inefables la revolución los toma por sorpresa. Llevaban dos días en Egipto cuando el Cairo se llenó de muggles gritando _"Abajo Mubarak", "No más Mubarak", "30 años de hurto e injusticia... ya es suficiente... vete ya","¡Márchate ladrón!"'._

Draco se detiene a mirarlos con curiosidad. Mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, adultos, niños y ancianos. No hay magia en ellos, solo años de opresión y pobreza. Todos con un mismo objetivo. Se siente inmediatamente atraído por el valor y la determinación en sus rostros. Draco supone que es una obsesión que no podrá superar pronto, esta atracción que siente por la gente llena de ideales...

Lo hace pensar en tardes nubladas y sábanas blancas. En cabellos negros y revueltos, un rumbo de pensamientos en el que es peligroso sumergirse. Sacude la cabeza y continua bebiendo agua mientras organiza su próximo viaje a las ruinas de Giza. Es 25 de enero y el aire de revolución lo llena todo.

~~*~~

  
Dos días más pasan, lentos y asfixiantes, y aún sin poder acercarse a las pirámides. El tiempo pasa entre la revolución del pueblo y las investigaciones para Draco, hasta que encuentra información sobre su misión.

Draco mira detenidamente lo poco que ha podido encontrar: son seis los casos de inmolación que se reportan, dos muggles y cuatro magos. Sin señales de Imperius en ninguno de los afectados, ni siquiera en el único fallecido. Mientras más lo piensa, más le llama la atención.

 _Abdou Abdel-Moneim Jaafar de 49 años de edad, dueño de un restaurante, la información es que procedió a inmolarse delante del Parlamento Egipcio. También es residente de Shibin el-Qanater y al parecer, alguien próspero y sin lazos con el gobierno. Lo último lo más remarcable, si no lo único remarcable en los 6 casos._

 _Tiene que encontrar la conexión. Que estos cuatro magos tienen que tener algo más que falta de lazos con el gobierno._

 _Abdou Abdel-Moneim Jaafar, residencia: Shibin el-Qanater, día de la inmolación; 17 de enero de 2011_

 _Mohammed Farouk Hassan, residencia El Cairo, día de la inmolación; 18 de enero de 2011_

 _Ahmed Hashim al-Sayyed, residencia Alejandría, día de la inmolación; 18 de enero de 2011, el único Fallecido._

 _Mohammed Ashour Sorour, residencia El Cairo, día de la inmolación; 18 de enero de 2011._

Después de darle un último vistazo, Draco vuelve la mirada hacia la ventana, hacia las pirámides de Giza. Sabe que hay algo en ellas que lo llama, su magia lo siente.

~~*~~

  
Es 28 de Enero cuando Draco siente que las cosas se mueven de forma diferente. Y no solo es la violencia que se siente en el aire, de los cientos de personas que se mueven por las calles, sino que mientras esta en el hotel junto a los otros inefables, siente a la magia volverse inestable.

Las pirámides, tienen que ser ellas. Es cuestión de tiempo que descifre el significado de las inmolaciones, solo que aún no entiende porque. Pero sabe que se está acercando. Las pirámides lo llaman, llenas de promesas.

~~*~~

  
Draco despierta de pronto, con el quiebre de una de las barreras a su habitación. Se mueve rápidamente, pero el dolor agudo en su hombro lo hace sisear. Intenta desprender el cuchillo de su hombro que lo golpea apenas abre los ojos. No se esperaba ser atacado de forma muggle, es inesperado, pero se recupera rápidamente, estirándose para alcanza su varita bajo la almohada, cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo manda al suelo. Lo último que ve son unas botas desgastadas y unas voces discutir, luego solo la oscuridad.

El 29 de enero las pirámides de Giza han sido cerradas al público, no se dan respuestas. No está permitido el paso para nadie, los militares han restringido el acceso.

~~*~~

  
El 30 de enero es un día tranquilo en el mundo mágico. No más la perturbadora sombra de un mago oscuro sobre sus cabezas. Cinco años después, el Ministerio de Magia inglés descansa tranquilo.

Los incidentes de los muggles en un país extranjero no atraen la atención de los magos ingleses, no es nada más que otro día normal en el ministerio.

Todo eso cambia cuando la inefable Esther Kings aparece malherida en medio de la multitud del Atrio. Cubierta de sangre y diciendo unos pocos balbuceos sin sentido. Rápidamente, se corre la voz a Kingsley de que cuatro inefables más están desaparecidos. El ministro sabe perfectamente a quien va a asignar para tal misión. Ahora solo queda empezar la búsqueda de cuatro inefables desaparecidos, entre la revolución de un pueblo.

Cuatro inefables. Draco Malfoy se encuentra en el principio de la lista y Kingsley Shacklebolt comienza a sentir una leve jaqueca. Merlín ampare a quien secuestró al joven Malfoy. Porque si Harry Potter no encuentra a su ex –amante en perfecto estado, Kingsley tendrá algo más que un grupo de inefables desaparecidos del que preocuparse.

~~*~~

  
Harry mira con incredulidad la información sobre el caso que les entrega Shacklebolt, sobre los cuatro inefables desaparecidos en Egipto.

 _Motivo de su viaje: Clasificado.  
Lugar de estadía: Clasificado.  
Cómo y por qué fueron secuestrados: Desconocido._

Y a eso se agregaba una revolución muggle en curso. Y uno de los desaparecidos es Draco Malfoy. Las luces en el Ministerio parpadean y Harry siente que esto no va a terminar bien.

~~*~~

  
Cuando es capaz de controlar su magia, sale hacia la casa de Hermione junto con Ron para ver si puede encontrar más información sobre el movimiento en Egipto. Lo que encuentra lo hace dejar de respirar un momento y mira horrorizado las noticias muggles. Miles de personas luchando contra los militares. Cientos de heridos, decenas de muertos. No hay forma de entrar o salir de Egipto.

Harry aprieta los puños mirando con frustración la pantalla. Pero bueno, los muggles no han derrotado a un mago oscuro y salido con vida, así que decir que es imposible no es algo que vaya a aceptar. No cuando puede imaginarse a un rubio con expresión despectiva y vacía.

Uno que no espera ser rescatado.

Su rabia le aprieta un poco más el pecho, es rabia se dice, es lo que siente cuando piensa en el rostro sin expresión de Draco Malfoy, un rostro que hace mucho dejo de esperar por un héroe que lo rescate. No es que piense admitir que es su culpa que Malfoy ya no espere por nadie. No. Es solo la frustración de que una misión de rescate se complique aún más.

~~*~~

  
El día que el equipo auror de rescate llega a Egipto, hay una marcha de miles de personas, lo que no ayuda precisamente al ánimo de Harry. Cientos de personas en el país movilizándose no ayuda a la búsqueda de pistas sobre un grupo pequeño de inefables perdidos, especialmente cuando dichos inefables están entrenados para pasar desapercibidos bajo cualquier tipo de circunstancias, dificultándoles avanzar con rapidez en el rescate.

Entre el calor asfixiante y la frustración, Harry siente que si no lo dejan hacer su trabajo, va a empezar a golpear gente al azar. Por la expresión en el resto de su equipo sabe que no es el único que lo piensa. Solo la determinación en el rostro de los manifestantes detiene a Harry de hechizarlos a todos.

~~*~~

  
El 2 de Febrero intentan moverse entre los ahora violentos enfrentamientos entre los muggles.

Se sobresaltan con los disparos al comienzo. Los enfrentamientos más violentos ocurren en la Plaza de la Liberación. La ironía. Harry sabe que mientras Mubarak se resista a dejar el poder esto solo puede empeorar, solo espera poder encontrar a los inefables antes de eso.

No pueden realizar hechizos para protegerse de los proyectiles o los gases, porque para empezar no se supone que estén ahí. Aún así, intentan llegar juntos a un Hotel que parece ser la residencia donde los inefables se alojaban.

Siguen moviéndose entre los manifestantes intentando no involucrarse, pero cuando un niño cubierto de sangre cae junto a él, Harry ordena a los otros aurores ayudar a los heridos y depositarlos lejos de los incidentes. Espera no estar cometiendo un error, no estar perdiendo un tiempo valioso que necesite para rescatar a los inefables.

~~*~~

  
La iluminación del cuarto por un momento lo ciega. Después de días de estar en una cueva oscura y apenas iluminada, sus ojos se vuelven sensibles a la luminosidad. Y los ligeros mareos de hambre y sed también pueden ser los causantes que hacen que retroceda cuando un hombre alto se acerca a él.

El hombre se mantiene en silencio, solo observando. Hay algo familiar en él. Entonces la comprensión llega. Conoce a este hombre, lo ha visto en su propia mansión años atrás. Antes de que el señor tenebroso arruinara su vida. Cuando su padre y su madre llenaban la mansión de lo mejor y los mejores. Y sabe quien es. Gamal, Gamal Mubarak.

El hombre sonríe y se acerca despacio, como un lince hacia su presa. Draco piensa que debe dejar de pensar en sí mismo como un animal indefenso.

-Me alegra ver que me recuerdas-

Pero hay algo en este hombre que hace que su magia se agite y sienta que hay peligro. Tiene miedo, pero sabe que ganar tiempo para descubrir que sucede lo ayudará. Hablar es lo único que se le ocurre hacer en este momento.

\- Es un sorpresa verte aquí, Gamal ¿eres tú quien ha hecho todo esto?-

\- Tan inteligente... Draco Malfoy, el único heredero de apellido Malfoy. Te observé atentamente en cada reunión a la que asistí en la mansión-

Su sonrisa es suave y su hablar es educado, cualquiera diría que toman el té en un salón de una mansión y no como un prisionero y un psicópata en una cueva. Sabe casi con seguridad que están en las pirámides, porque la magia que rodea la estructura es pesada y antigua. Draco siente que cada vez que abre la boca puede saborearla como el más rico de los manjares.

También sabe que la magia de las pirámides es el problema, el poder atrae y si no sabes como resistirte, te atrapara como la luz a un insecto.

\- No sabes lo que es ser el hijo menor y ser único con el don de la magia -

Draco podía escuchar la pasión en su voz, la _rabia_...

\- Por años he vivido con la vergüenza de mi padre, cargando con la mancha de que mi sangre era imperfecta. Que mi poder no puede alcanzar la gloria porque mi padre es una vergüenza, un ser que no debería existir-

...la _locura._

-Las inmolaciones, son parte de un ritual que me ayuda a quitar esta suciedad que es la sangre de mi padre. Sacrificios Draco, seguidores fieles que quieren que yo gobierne. Que saben que mi momento esta cerca.-

Gamal hizo una pausa para mirar a Draco y dijo, con un tono paternalista.

-Las cosas no cambian, si no muere gente. Tú lo sabes Draco, tu padre lo sabía- dijo Gamal, acercándose al rubio para sujetar su rostro.

Draco le devolvió la mirada con rabia.

-No sabes nada de mí o mi Padre-

Mubarak soltó una risa y soltó al rubio, rozándolo con su túnica al levantarse.

-Se que la muerte hará el cambio, Draco y tú estarás ahí, para verlo conmigo-

Draco intento apartarse de las manos del hombre, que tirándolo de los brazos lo puso en pie.

\- Joven y arrogante y tan hermoso, como una serpiente venenosa con la más hermosa de las pieles.-

Mubarak lo aprisionó contra la pared, para que Draco dejara de retorcerse.

-Draco, te quiero a mi lado, quiero que creemos lo que tu padre tanto deseaba.- Acaricio el rostro del rubio con suavidad. -Te daré tiempo por supuesto, tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea de tanto poder-

Acariciando sus labios volvió a tomar su rostro.

-Hasta que el fuego se apague, entonces vendré por ti... y serás mío-

Y Gamal se fue.

 

Con la cabeza inclinada, Draco volvió a deslizarse al suelo y rogó. Lo hizo para que el corazón de su madre aguantara, porque Draco moriría antes que convertirse en la mascota de otro sicópata.

Sin ver, fijó su vista en el fuego, que se consumía lentamente, mientras pasaban los días.

~~*~~

  
Mubarak, en una entrevista a Christiane Amanpour de la cadena estadounidense ABC, el 3 de febrero, dijo que estaba "harto" de estar en el servicio público, y que ha tenido suficiente con 62 años. - Me iría ahora mismo, pero si me voy habrá caos-, añadió.

Su hijo a su lado se mantiene tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Todo se presenta como lo espera y por fin podrá ver como su padre cae para que tomar lo que le pertenece.

~~*~~

  
Es 4 de febrero cuando las cosas empiezan a complicarse más.

A los aurores les lleva días encontrar el lugar donde se quedaban hasta hace poco los inefables. Bueno, lo que queda de el.

Según los testigos, el edificio que no hace muchas horas había estado en pie, había explotado por terroristas del gobierno. Harry asiente a los testimonios, pero los hace a un lado, duda de la veracidad de los muggles ya que la magia aún rodea lo que queda de la estructura. Solo hay una pista de lo que seguía Malfoy, un trozo de pergamino medio carbonizado, con cuatro nombres, que Harry encuentra entre los escombros. Puede sentir la firma mágica del rubio sobre el pergamino, lo guarda en su bolsillo para no perderlo, se trata de convencer.

Las investigación sobre los otros inefables parece haber seguido el mismo rumbo, solo trozos de pergaminos con nombres o ciudades, es todo lo que sobrevivió a la explosión del edificio de El Cairo. Eso, y un cuerpo masculino calcinado, que por un segundo lo hace sentir enfermo. El medimago en su equipo comprobó que se trataba de uno de los inefables llamado Nicolás McNeil. Eso lo deja con otros tres inefables inefables por encontrar, además de Draco.

Que cada inefable siguiera una misión diferente, le da tantas variantes que Harry no sabe por donde comenzar, además de la falta de información por parte del ministerio. Su cabeza se llena de preguntas: ¿Qué es lo que buscaban los inefables? ¿Dónde podrían estar? ¿Por qué? ¿Seguirían con vida? Ninguna idea es satisfactoria y el tiempo se acaba. ¿Cómo encuentras a cuatro magos en un país extranjero en medio de una revolución?

Cierra los ojos y intenta calmarse rezando a cualquier deidad disponible, esperando que sea posible encontrarlos y que quien haya tomado a Draco Malfoy lo mantenga con vida por que si Harry lo encuentra con un pelo fuera de lugar, Merlín lo ampare, porque él no tendrá piedad.

~~*~~

  
Seis días desde que encuentran los restos del edificio. Seis días son los que les toma rastrear a los inefables y sus captores, cada uno de ellos agudizando el dolor en el estómago de Harry, como si fuera algo que se lo quisiera comer vivo, cada vez que no encuentra a Draco.

Donde la angustia por no ver más su sonrisa o su expresión maliciosa y sarcástica parecían volverse en su contra, prometiendo llevarse su cordura y calma. Harry siente que lo único que lo mantiene en pie es su deber de encontrar algo o alguien que supiese de él, para poder descargarse.

El 10 de febrero, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron Wesley y el resto de su grupo de aurores, Harry lo encontró y las velas en la habitación parpadearon al ritmo de su magia.

~~*~~

  
Entrar a las ruinas es más difícil de lo que aparentaba una vez llegaron a ellas. No pueden entrar de frente porque estén rodeadas de magia antigua que ninguno tiene idea como descifrar.

Sigue tu corazón. Dumbledore susurra en su cabeza, tan claramente como hace años no escuchaba. Y Harry lo obedeció.

Harry guió su magia a través de las barreras de esa magia milenaria, deseando llegar por fin hasta Draco y el resto de los inefables, ansioso de saber si el rubio se encontraba bien. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando las barreras comenzaron a darle paso, como una flor que se abre durante el invierno.

Solo un poco más y todo acabaría. Un poco más y podría maltratar la puntiaguda cara de Malfoy de nuevo.

~~*~~

  
Corren por varios pasillos, esquivando rocas y pasadizos que aparecen de la nada. Harry guia a los aurores por caminos que solo su magia, siguiendo a la magia del lugar, puede encontrar.

Casi pasa de largo a una pequeña celda en una pared cuando Seamus suelta un ruido estrangulado cuando una mano lo toma por la túnica.

Dos pares de ojos lo miran, casi sin vida desde el interior. Los inefables. Solo dos de ellos. Tan débiles que parecen a punto de romperse.

\- Harry este lugar va a derrumbarse, tenemos que salir.-

La voz de Ron lo saca de balance un momento. Pero tiene que saber. Tiene que tener obtener una respuesta, tiene que saber que paso con él.

-¿Draco Malfoy, dónde esta?

-Se le llevaron hace días, solo nos dejaron aquí- El inefable que le responde no es mas que piel y hueso, y por un momento pierde el enfoque y sus piernas parecen no poder sostener su peso.

Al mirarlo sabe que Malfoy no tiene oportunidad y miles de ideas pasan por su cabeza, pero su magia tira más fuerte, siempre acompañada de esa magia antigua que envuelve todo. Malfoy esta vivo, esta allí en algún lugar. Solo tiene que seguir corriendo y la magia lo guiará al lugar donde se encuentra, lo sabe con una certeza absoluta, como si la magia de la pirámide quisiera juntarlos.

Ron lo mira preocupado. Presiona el brazo de Harry y después lo suelta para mirar a los inefables.

\- Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí- dice, sabiendo que Harry no sabe que hacer.

\- Ron… falta Malfoy- dice Harry, porque es todo lo que puede decir. Porque Draco es razón más que suficiente para arriesgarse a correr por una pirámide que esta por derrumbarse. -No puedo irme.- le susurra Harry, con la voz estrangulada.

\- Compañero, te quiero, lo sabes pero ¿el hurón?- con un suspiro cansado, Ron coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

-Ron...- dijo Harry. Pero el pelirrojo no lo escucha. Harry lo ve buscar en su bolso sin soltar su hombro, sacando un candil y entregándoselo a Harry.

Harry lo miro desconcertado. -Es un trasladador- responde Ron -Hermione lo hizo, se activara dentro de 4 horas una vez que lo toques-

\- Pero...-

\- No hay peros- el pelirrojo le corta antes que pudiera decir algo más.

-Ella pensó que algo así podía pasar, sabes como es, siempre lista y pensando en todo- Ron le da una sonrisa y soltó su hombro, dándole un ligero empujón con el, para que avanzara.

Harry tomó el candil y le sonrió. Lo guardo en su bolso y se dispuso a seguir corriendo. Pero antes le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias, Ron-

~~*~~

  
Corre, la varita firme en su mano, puede sentir su magia rodeándolo todo, moviéndose, amoldándose, cambiando, bailando. Malfoy esta tan cerca que puede sentir su magia cantar.

-¡Harry Potter!- grita Gamal Mubarak desde el final del pasillo, apuntando a Harry con su varita y con un agarre firme sobre Malfoy. -Te dejare vivir, si nos dejas salir sin inconvenientes- Luce pretencioso y un poco desquiciado, le recuerda a Voldemort en sus últimos momentos.

-No me iré, no sin él- le responde Harry, sin dejar de apuntarlo y sin despegar los ojos de Draco, que lo mira con incredulidad. Harry quisiera golpearlo por pensar en que él iba a dejarlo allí.

-Eres un idiota - susurra Draco. Harry se tensa al ver el brazo de Mubarak moverse alrededor de la cintura del rubio. No le gusta la forma posesiva en que el otro hombre sostiene a Malfoy. Es abusiva y totalmente inapropiada, y no le gusta un pelo.

-¿Por qué?-

La pregunta que le ha hecho es absurda, pero le da tiempo para pensar. Conoce a los del tipo de Mubarak, corruptos por el poder y que solo tienen oídos para si mismos.

-¿Por qué?¿Eso es todo lo que deseas saber?- Mubarack suelta una carcajada, su risa es lo que más delata su perdida de control. Malfoy hace una mueca cuando Mubarak aprieta con más fuerza su agarre, clavandole sus dedos como si fueran garras. -Sin muerte no habrá una diferencia, Señor Potter. ¡Para un nuevo mundo se necesitan ríos de sangre!-

-¡Estas masacrando a tu pueblo!- Harry siente rabia, pura rabia, corriendo por sus venas mientras escucha a Mubarak, recordando a todos los muggles muertos que ha visto.

-¡No!-

-¿Cómo llamas a esto entonces?- La magia milenaria lucha por salir, llamando por ser usada.

-¡Una revolución!- responde Mubarak y su varita brilla con la maldición en la punta de los labios. -Avad...-

-¡Expeliarmus!- grita Harry, los hechizos rebotando en las paredes, y las luces apagandose.

Y todo fue oscuridad...

~~*~~

  
Harry apretó su agarre sobre el brazo de Draco, mientras corrían tratando de encontrar una salida. Ahora que había encontrado a Malfoy, su magia parecía haberse calmado y dormido apacible dentro de él. Quiso golpearse. Su estúpida magia siempre hacia eso cuando estaba con Malfoy. O estallando de emoción o dormida como si no existiera.

-¡Esto es estúpido! -

Harry apretó los dientes intentando ser paciente con el rubio. -No lo es, solo relájate-

-No quiero relajarme. Creo que intentas matarme, ¿por qué debería relajarme?-

Sabia que actuar como un niño malcriado, era la forma que tenia Malfoy de defenderse.Así que ignorándolo, Harry siguió corriendo tirando del inefable.

-Me estas lastimando, idiota ¿Qué pasa con ustedes los Gryffindor y el maltrato?

Merlín, ¡suficiente!. Harry se detuvo y le grito.

-¿Mal... maltrato? ¡Que maltrato! Intento salvarte la vida ¿Sabes cuánto me costo descubrir que estabas debajo de una de las estúpidas pirámides de Gi-za?- grito exasperado.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Se pronuncia Al-Yisha, Potter! ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí, si ni siquiera puedes pronunciar bien el maldito nombre?-

-¡Cállate Malfoy!, solo cállate- le respondió Harry sin dejar de tironearlo. Esta vez el agarre fue más fuerte, para que tuviera que quejarse de verdad el malagradecido. Slytherins, nunca pueden hacer nada fácil.

Cuando Malfoy vio el acantilado al que se acercaban, miró a Potter e intentó alejarse del Auror. - ¿A esto llamas un rescate? ¡Vamos a acabar los dos muertos, cuatro ojos!-

Harry maldijo mientras intentaba sostener al rubio sin soltar su varita o su bolso donde guardaba el candil/trasladador y el objeto con el que deben escapar de la pirámide.

\- Malfoy, cierra la boca... ¡o voy a poner mis calcetines en ella! ¡y los he usado durante once días!-

Draco sabe con mirar a Potter que esta por llegar al límite de su paciencia, así que por el momento, lo deja estar.

Mientras Harry buscaba entre sus cosas, no puede evitar mirar de reojo a Malfoy y maravillarse de la forma en que no importa en que situación se encuentre, siempre parezca salido de un sueño, de una fantasía inducida por calor y una inmensa sed. Como si Draco Malfoy fuera un oasis y el resto del mundo fuera un montón de perdidos en un gran desierto apunto de morir. En ocasiones es fácil olvidar que Malfoy es un cabrón, pero entonces el rubio tiene que abrir la boca y romper el hechizo.

-Potter, no puedes ser serio…- dice Draco, al observar lo que Harry intentar sacar de su bolso.

Harry intenta no sonrojarse mientras ve a Malfoy intentar sin éxito contener la risa. -¡No me mires así, no encontré nada mas!-

-Pero en serio ¿una alfombra voladora?-

-¡Solo súbete!-

Harry lo mira, enfadado. Lo salva de una muerte o un destino aún peor, de ser un juguete en las manos de un asesino de masas y Draco se ríe de él. Harry cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

Aprieta los labios mordiendoselos, aguantandose unas cuantas cosas desagradables y lo toma del brazo, subiendolo casi a rastras a la alfombra. Malfoy solo puede reirse.

~~*~~

  
Mientras Harry observaba con unos binoculares, esperando encontrar un edificio lo bastante alto para aterrizar, Draco se paró sobre la alfombra, estirando sus brazos como si quisiera agarrar el aire, logrando que casi se cayeran.

-¿Qué haces?- Potter miro horrorizado al slytherin. Draco se sentó y se encogió de hombros.

\- Se sintió correcto. Dime Potter, ¿no sientes la magia en el aire?-

Sabía que estaba irritando al Gryffindor, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego de nuevo. Y la última vez había dolido tanto, que pensó que nunca volvería a confiar en nadie. Pero...

-Malfoy- fue todo lo que dijo Potter sonando ofuscado y sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Mm?- mala idea coquetear con Potter, le dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero oír voces es signo de locura, así que Draco no le hizo caso y procedió a besar a ese Gryffindor idiota, que soltó un chillido sorprendido y segundos después estaban cayendo.

Sonriendo para sí mismo Draco dejo ir al auror, la idea no era matarse después de todo.

– ¡Quedate tranquilo Malfoy! -

Soltando una carcajada Draco se agitó a su lado. No, nunca dejaba de ser divertido molestar a un Gryffindor.

~~*~~

  
Es 11 de febrero, y el pueblo egipcio celebra la victoria mientras Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy observan sobre un edificio el atardecer esperando que el trasladador se active.

-Lo lograron- Harry sacudió su cabeza mirando con alegría a la gente que celebraba en las calles.

-Si-

-¡Anímate Malfoy!- dijo Harry, soltando un grito de alegría junto con la gente. El rubio se apoyo con una mano en el techo en el que estaba sentado. -Potter, los Malfoy no gritamos como los plebeyos-

Harry bufó divertido. Draco lo observó con curiosidad cuando unos momentos después, el auror miró con seriedad a la multitud.

Sabiendo lo que le molestaba, Draco suspiró y le dió una mirada de falsa molestia.

-Van a estar bien Potter-. Harry le devolvió la mirada con seriedad y Draco no pudo ocultar el suspiro ante la transparente preocupación de Harry. -Solo míralos, muggles y todo, esa gente saldrá adelante-

Harry se quedó quieto y sin despegar la mirada, añadió -Mirándolos, sabes que la oscuridad nunca podría cubrir ese brillo.-

 

 

 

 **El 11 de febrero, Mubarak renunció.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~~~*Epílogo*~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Al volver a Londres, Harry volvió a su rutina y Draco volvió a ser Malfoy, el inefable. Gamal Mubarak estaba siendo juzgado y la calma volvía.

Harry se dispuso a ignorar a sus amigos, quienes no se mostraban precisamente felices con su actitud. Nadie parecía creerle a Harry que estaba bien.

 _Porque todo estaba bien, ¿no?_

Cuando es Ron el que se acerca y no Hermione, sabe que la conversación será incómoda, pero sabe que no tendrán que repetirla. Especialmente, porque Ron no esta gritándole ni lanzándole hechizos, sino que se ve cansado y decidido.

Con un suspiro y una cara de falso sufrimiento, Ron comenzó.

\- Solo voy a decir esto una vez Harry, y si alguien pregunta lo negaré todo -

Harry asintió y se resignó.

\- Creo que el hurón es bueno para ti, hace que te centres- Ron frunció el ceño - pareces más vivo cuando él esta alrededor. Tú sabes... más feliz. No quería aceptarlo, pero soy tu amigo y definitivamente, ya no estas feliz desde que ya no están juntos-

-Ron, yo...- susurró Harry.

-Mira, cuando fuiste a rescatarlo y luego de días y días de pensar que podría estar muerto, lo primero que haces cuando llegas a Londres es ignorarle. ¿Qué pasa contigo, puedes contra señores tenebrosos, pero te da miedo la posibilidad de ser feliz con el Hurón?- Ron rodó los ojos. - Lo sé, a mí me aterrorizaría, pero tú eres más valiente que cualquiera que conozco- dijo en broma y luego lo miró con seriedad. -Y además, puede que si sigues con esa actitud, Malfoy termine por decidir que no vale la pena esperar por ti-

El pensamiento de alguien más tocando a Malfoy dejó a Harry sin aliento por un momento.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien haga el primer movimiento Ron?-

-Es un Slytherin, Harry, esta esperando a que el León venga a pelear- le contestó su amigo. Al ver la indecisión en el rostro de Harry, Ron dio el golpe final -O yo mismo le diré que no vale la pena seguir esperando por ti y le presentaré a Charlie y veremos si él puede domar a ese Dragón-

La idea de que Draco pudiese estar con otra persona y que además, ese alguien fuera un amigo suyo, alguien con quien tendría que compartir, alguien a quien tendría que verlo tocarlo, besarlo y amarlo, hizo sentir mareado y descontrolado a Harry.

-No te atreverías, Ron- respondió sin aliento. Sintió su visión nublarse y a lo lejos escuchó cristales explotar. Pero no le importó, nada más importaba aparte del hecho de que Ron acababa de ponerle un rostro al hombre que podría amar a Draco. O peor, el hombre que Draco podría amar.

-No me des la opción, Harry. No le des esa opción a nadie- le dijo Ron, antes de darle una palmada en la espalda e irse de allí.

~~*~~

  
Cuando Harry llegó al ministerio esa tarde con un objetivo en mente, se encuentra frente a frente a Pansy Parkinson. Su malestar es al parecer compartido por la mujer, quien ni siquiera lo saluda, sino que comienza a amenazarlo de inmediato, sin darle la oportunidad a Harry de rehuirla.

-No confió en ti Potter y hubiera preferido que siguieras lejos de la vida de Draco, pero Narcissa cree que tú y Draco son bueno el uno para el otro-

Harry contuvo el aliento al escuchar el nombre de Draco y Narcisa, pero la dejó terminar. -Solo voy a decirlo una vez Potter, si lo hieres, _voy cazarte y hacerte pagar_ -

Y después de darle una mirada hostil, ella le entregó un sobre.

-Esto no es _a la tercera, la vencida_ Potter, sino tu última oportunidad. Y yo misma me encargare de que no tengas ninguna otra con nadie más, ¿me entiendes?-

Harry solo asintió distraido, mientras recorría con los dedos las letras del sobre. Un sobre que tenia la firma mágica de Draco Malfoy y una dirección.

~~*~~

  
Cuando se miran días después de volver de Egipto, en la entrada del departamento de Draco, Harry por fin es capaz de recordar la última vez que se miraron así. Con tal intensidad y algo mas. Miles de cosas dichas sin palabras.

Pero eso fue antes de que Draco Malfoy le recordara que él tenía un orgullo y que no iba dejar a ningún Gryffindor cuatro ojos hacerlo rogar por una relación que obviamente no avanzaba.

~~*~~

  
 _La primera vez es así._

 _Discutíamos por algo estúpido, como siempre. Ni siquiera tendríamos que vernos, trabajamos en dos secciones muy diferentes, nuestros horarios ni siquiera deberían coincidir. Pero siempre nos encontrábamos, siempre caíamos el uno en el otro. Siempre._

 _-No tiene nada que ver contigo-_

 _Cuando dijo eso me puse furioso, no sé porque, solo quería que se callara, quería hacerlo pagar por un montón de errores que sabía que no eran por completo culpa suya, quería hacerle daño._

 _Lo lancé contra el suelo del baño del gimnasio. No debíamos encontrarnos ahí, pero allí estabamos, Malfoy con expresión calmada mirándome a los ojos mientras yo lo único que quería era hacer algo._

 _-¿No vas a resistirte?-_

 _Bajo mi cuerpo, Malfoy se mantiene inmóvil ,respirando despacio como si no le importara que yo lo acabara de lanzar al piso._

 _-No- responde y resopla como si no pudiera comprender porque soy tan lento. Como si yo fuera el que no sabe nada. Aprieto mis dientes y rasgué la camiseta de Malfoy, quien con tranquilidad solo alza una ceja._

 _-¿No tienes miedo que pueda herirte?- le pregunto, mientras le recorro con mis ojos. No puedo creer que su piel sea tan pálida y suave._

 _-¿Porque tendría que tenerte miedo? Eres El Salvador, Potter, no vas a hacerme daño-_

 _La confianza en su voz me toma por sorpresa, la creencia de que yo no iba a lastimarlo por que soy El Salvador, casi me hizo reír, por que yo quería herirlo, hacerlo llorar, hacerlo gritar. O al menos eso me dije._

 _Pero él me conoce mejor que yo. Me habría gustado haberlo conocido tan bien como él me conocía a mi. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en ese momento._

 _Cuando lo toque por primera vez, nunca olvidare los sonidos que hizo, la forma en que se quebró su aliento, como se retorció bajo el control de mis manos. Nunca me sentí tan poderoso._ **No quiero entregárselo a nadie más** _, que lo que pensé después de esa primera vez, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento._

 _Esa primera vez fue seguida por meses de peleas y malentendidos, más sexo y más peleas, en ocasiones todo lo que hacíamos era pelear, en otras solo tener sexo, en momentos ni siquiera eso. O al menos eso creí._

 _Mi error fue creer que Malfoy no tenía sentimientos. Mi error fue creer que él no podía salir herido sin importar lo que yo hiciera._

 _Rápidamente descubrí que yo no sabía nada._

 _-No sabes como es, no sabes como es desearte así y saber que no es igual para ti. Creo que te amo, Merlín y no quiero hacerlo, No mas.- me dijo Draco. Y se siente como caer en un vacío al ver a Draco romperse así y saber que soy el responsable._

 _Lo que yo no sabía, era que no había nadie como él. Nadie que pueda ocupar su lugar. Ninguna piel brilla como la suya, ningún otro cuerpo parece haber sido hecho a mi medida. No hay otro Draco Malfoy con todas sus imperfecciones, que lo hacían perfecto para sostenerse en mi._

~~*~~

  
Lo único que sale de los labios de Harry, en vez de las mil disculpas planeadas que le daría a Draco, es su nombre roto. Como un bisagra abollada y oxidada.

Y lo beso con todo lo que tenía y más, porque si Draco lo rechazaba y decidía que su vida estaba mejor sin un Harry Potter en ella, puede que tuviera que ahogarse en su miseria el resto de su vida.

Pero cuando se detienen para respirar, casi paralizado de miedo, y se sostiene al rubio como un moribundo a un trozo de madera, lo único que siente son los brazos de Draco rodeándolo y su voz ligera, casi sin aliento. Y él susurró en su oído la mejor respuesta de su existencia.

-Sabes Potter, ese beso se sintió como uno que podría cambiar una vida.-

**~~*Dos meses después*~~**

  
El día es brillante en el exterior. Dentro del departamento las ventanas están abiertas para dejar pasar la ligera brisa que corre y el sol. Draco esta tendido en la alfombra con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilo, luce relajado y vulnerable, hace que algo dentro de él se remueva inquieto.

Tomando un rápida decisión se recostó sobre Draco aplastándolo con su peso.

-Aléjate de mi Potter, estas cubriéndome de barro- La voz de Draco suena un poco cargada de sueño.

Harry sabe que no lo dice con malicia, pero le da la oportunidad a Harry para decir algo que llevaba guardando por meses.

-No, no volveré a alejarme nunca de ti. Ni te dejare alejarte de mí - le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando la línea de su mandíbula. Draco se detuvo, desconcertado por un momento.

-Eso es... escalofriante Harry- le respondió Draco, diciendo su nombre como un susurro, pero no se detuvo de acariciar la cabeza morena. Harry podía sentir su sonrisa contra su cuello.

No, nunca iba a dejarlo ir. Con ese pensamiento en mente lo apretó una última vez contra su cuerpo y lo dejo volver a descansar.

~~*~~

  
Harry leyó una vez en un papel de una galleta: _"Revive el pasado sólo si vas a construir el futuro a partir de el"._ Y pensó que se aplicaba a su vida después de Voldemort, pero no es hasta ahora que lo entiende.

Es ahora que sabe que va construir un futuro y va a ser impresionante.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**End.**

  


  


**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Este Reto fue divertido de escribir. El Fluffy no es lo mio, pero lo intente.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
